BEAUTIFUL DISASTER
by Teen-Fangirl02
Summary: She was a survivor. And so was he.Her past wasn't pretty, but it didn't stop her she hopes for the day,the Empire will fall.But for now she hides and wastes her time smuggling away.'Til the day she meets him, it was fate you may say. Sure they fought but tell me who doesn't?For they secretly melt,when they're in each others e days have past and draws near.
1. Full Description

She was a survivor,

And so was he.

Her past wasn't pretty, but it didn't stop her.

For she hopes for the day, The Empire will fall.

But for now she hides and wastes her time smuggling away.

'Til the day she meets him, it was fate you may say.

True, they disagreed but tell me who doesn't?

For they secretly melt, when they're in each others presence.

The days have past and the end draws near.

So tell me young soul, can a broken heart be restored?

pre/Rogue One OC/Cassian and OC/Jyn


	2. Prologue

**A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...**

 **34 years prior BBY...**

 **Years before the Clone Wars, Jedi GrandMaster Yoda had a vision unlike any other. He had foreseen a child that would play a significant role in something powerful and great. Some of the other Jedi suspect it was the Chosen One, the one who would bring balance to the Force. Little did they know they were wrong.**

 **During this time, the union between Master Victor Stark and Jedi Knight Keira Atal were dangerously inseparable. They had grown up together, from the early training by Yoda 'til now. Even though the Jedi forbids attachment , the two Jedi were secretly accepted by the elders of the council.**  
 **You see in the vision that Yoda had seen, it didn't exactly say it was the Chosen One as the other Jedi assumed. So the council hesitantly accepted their marriage. But, with certain rules.**

**19 years Prior BBY...**

 **After the horrified event of Order Sixty-Six, and the lost of his beloved wife, Jedi Master Victor Stark must go in hiding along with his children from the vicious Sith Lords.**

 **From the beginning of the Galactic War, rumors had spread though out the systems that both of the Stark siblings had survived Order 66.**

 **Hunted down by the Empire for nearly two years, Ex- Jedi Master Victor Stark and his children take refuge in the tropical plant of Takodana. With a little help from an old friend Saw Gerrera, with his help they had managed to hide from the sinister Sith Lords.. for now. Sadly not even a year after, both Jedi master Victor Stark had perished.. Leaving their children alone to survive.**  
 **Around this time, Director Orson Krennic is sent to a deserted planet to recruit the retired Imperial scientist Galen Erso. Unwilling to help the Empire, Erso is kidnap and force to build a weapon so vicious that it would surely put an end to the resistance.**

**Present day 0 years BBY..**

 **It's been nearly two decades since the fall of Jedi and the Republic. Fear and darkness have plagued all over the galaxy under the rule of Emperor Palpatine and his apprentice Darth Vader.**

 **With the few remaining Jedi in hiding, and the children of the Chosen One separated, with no knowledge of their true heritage. The Rebellion must take action into their own hands until a new hope would appear.**


	3. Hope

**_"It's not the goodbye that hurts but the flashbacks that follow."_**

 ** _-Unknown_**

Hope is the key to solving any problem, that's what her father used to say when things went wrong. But unfortunately it didn't fix her pain. As long as she can remember people kept letting her down. She had convinced herself it was a curse: it had made things easier.

She wouldn't call her childhood a golden one, it was far from it. It had it's good days and of course it's darks. And this was definitely the darkest.

 _•••_

 _Emerald green grass swayed in the tropical planet of Takodana. Clouds were raging upon the once clear blue sky. A storm was coming, but it wasn't any kind of storm: it was a storm that only a few can sense._

 _A little girl no older then the age of ten, ran towards her home as the dark Imperial shuttle flew over her. She knew he was there: she could sense his dark presence coming closer. She needed to warn her father before it was to late._

 _The cold wind blew her dark caramel brown hair all around her face, making it difficult to see. Her lungs burned from Climbing the steep hill towards her house, with the little energy she has left. After the long run to her house, the girl punched in the password and carefully slides through the the doors to her house._

 _"He's ... here I-l felt him." The girl panted, her lungs still burning from her attempt to run faster._

 _"I know My little Starlight," Her father knelt down to his daughter level, "now I want you to pack your things an-"_

 _"Papa, I finished packing oh." A boy with sandy blond hair burst into the room, with a tan knapsack flung over his shoulders.._

 _"Killian go and help your sister pack her things hurry now we don't have much time." Their mother quietly ordered, pushing them towards the girl's bedroom. The boy nodded in obedience._

 _As the two siblings made there way, the girl glanced back at her father. She noticed that he was having a conversation with an old family friend Saw Gerrera. The girl snapped out of her daze the moment she heard her brother's voice. "Come on Cryst."_

 _Entering her room, the girl immediately started packing what was important to her to take. There was nothing valuable in the room; just a few childhood toys and a few pieces of clothing._

 _After a few moments of silence, "Kili, do you think we're ever going to stop running?" The girl asked her brother._

 _Killian shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." He answered truthfully._

 _His sister nodded slowly, then continued to pack her things. It wasn't the first they had to moved away. The Empire made sure of it; ever since order sixty-six was activated, Empire had made her and her family life a living hell._

 _While scanning her room for anything else she might need, she felt a cold chill crawled up her spine. She knew it wasn't the weather, only something so vile can caused a feeling like this. She looked at her brother fearful. He mouthed at her "We need to go now!"_

 _With that said the girl quickly grabbed her bag, and stuffed it with anything she saw. In the middle of stuffing her bag she saw her favorite stuffed doll laying on top of her bed. She extended her hand to get her doll, but Killian dragged her away before she could grab it._

 _"Lets go!" Killian exclaimed, dragging her out of her room._

 _"But-." She tried to protest but was cut off._

 _"There's no time, Cryst." He say softly._

 _His sister frowned. Using her free hand, she stretched it as far she could and tried to concentrate extremely hard on her doll. Within seconds the plush doll slowly floated towards the girl. When the doll was close enough to reach, the girl snatched it as quickly as she can and started heading towards to the living area, where her father and brother were waiting._

 _As soon she entered the room, her father had just finished deactivating the holo pad. He sighed heavily. "It's time, isn't it?" The girl questioned, but already knowing the truth._  
 _Her father nodded, "Killian, Crystal," Their father began, "I want you both to know that what ever we may do, we do it to protect you both." He says._

 _"We know, father." Killian said bravely._

 _His father grind proudly at his son. He pulled his children into a hug. He kissed their foreheads. "Let's go, it's nearly nightfall." Her father rose up from his position, then grabbed his children' small hands and headed out the small cottage where they once called home._

 _She felt a conflicted of the situation. Wasn't her father joining them? What made this so different then the others times they disappeared? Millions of questions ran in her head, but non she could answer._

 _Crystal glanced at her father. His weary steel blue eyes was filled with of determination, and hope, but yet their was specks of sadness and grief in there as well. His sandy hair was matted from the cold sweat of the hard work in the fields and the constant training for days like this. Slight wrinkles spattered over his face from old age, but don't let it deceive you; Within the old flesh, lies a powerful loin ready to pounce to anyone who dares to harm his pack._

 _Her father caught her expression. He nodded to her as a sign that every thing would be alright, but Crystal did believe it._

 ** _"Fear..."An old voice said in her mind._**

 _Victor rushed his children to the outskirts of the house, there lay a path that leads to a small but secured safe haven._

 _After a few short miles, their father stopped them for a quick moment. Stepping in front of his children, he knelt down once more and asked "You both know where to go from here, right?"_

 _"Yes." They said in unison. Their father made sure they memorized the way just in case they got separated. Sometimes they would even do drills just to make sure._

 _"Good," he breathed, " that's good. Now I want you two to look after each other okay? Remember your training," his eyes flickered at their lightsabers that was clung to their belt, "trust the Force." He says._

 _Crystal couldn't take it any more, "Where your going Papa?" Crystal asked._

 _"You and I both know where I am going." he said honestly,_

 _Tell him she thought. Tell him to stay, to forget the shuttle and come with the mm instead._

 _"I'm scared." She whispered._

 _"I know you are, I am too, but I want you to be strong. Theses are dark time we're living in,, people are going hurt you and betray you. My only advice for you my darling children is to hold onto hope, promise me that, hold onto it, keep it alive. Because hope is the key to solving any problem."_

 _"I promise Papa." Crystal vowed._

 _"So do I." Said Killian._

 _Their father look at them with such pride. "May the Force be with you both."_

 _"May the Force be with you to Papa." she said, trying to conceal the tears that was threatening to slip out._

 _He gave them one last smile before taking off to the other direction where the shuttle ._

 ** _"Anger..." The anonymous voice said._**

 _As soon their father was out of sight Crystal tried to sneak away from the path and her brother, but was caught in the act before taking the first step._

 _"No Cryst," Her brother pulled her back, "we need to go," he protested._

 _"But, but we need to help him. " She argued. She knew in the pit of her stomach that something to horrible was going to happen._

 _"He can handle it." Killian grabbed his sister wrist and dragged her more towards the path._

 _"Why can't you just listen to me!" Crystal exclaimed._

 _"The day I listen to you is the day I-I get trampled by a building!" He snapped harshly._

 _"And the day I listen to you is the I get hit by lightning! Crystal spat back._

 _Sure they tease each other but it was never this harsh. Killian sighed heavily, "Look I'm sorry but after.. after Mama died, I promise Papa I'll look after you if he wasn't here plus if he sent us here, it must've been for a good reason."_

 _Deep down Crystal knew he was right, but didn't wanted admit it, he would most likely gloat at her: however there was that bad feeling inside of her that urge her to go help her father._

 _Crystal sighed in frustration "Fine." She grumbled, but still believed that something was still going to happen if they don't interfere._

 _Killian couldn't help but smirk. "Well come on then." He announced, leading her more into the forest._

 _Following her brother footsteps down the hill, Crystal turned around to make sure they weren't being followed. In a distance, she saw her father only a few feet away from the shuttle, waiting patiently for something or someone to come glanced back at her brother, deciding rather to ran off to her father or to stay by her brother's side._

 _I'm sorry she thought. While Killian was blabbing who's knows what, Crystal took the opportunity, and quietly sprinted to the other direction..._

 _The girl hide in the wet grass. The thick Takodana rain had made it way over the scenery, making it difficult to make out of what was happening; the rain had only gotten worse. The wind blowed heavily on the palm trees, knocking them down to the ground._

 _Waiting for something to happen Crystal's mind slowly drifted to her brother. Wondering if he even noticed her absence. Probably so, he most likely noticed how quite it was or saw that no one was behind him. But she couldn't worry about him now, her main problem was this moment._

 _With the little visible Crystal could barely make out of what was going on._  
 _The shuttle doors opened, a dark figure slowly made its way out of the shuttle._

 _Imperials She thought. If only that was true. Her father ignited his lightsabers. A long fiery blue blade held in front of him ready for any attack of the enemy._

 _"It assumes that the rumors were true," A dark robotic voice said, while activating his own lightsaber, " Jedi Master Stark had survived order sixty-six."_

 _Crystal stomach dropped when he spoke. She didn't catch what her father had said. Terrible flashbacks danced in her head like a awful nightmare where she couldn't wake up._

 _Crystal froze. She couldn't move. Her mind became blank. Her lungs felt tight. Her ears felt as if someone was screaming directly in them. The only thing working was her eyes; watching her parents trying to fight the dark Sith._

 _Every time her father would attack or deflect, sparks of red and blue flew onto the wet grass. The battle between the Sith lord had seemed to go on forever._

 _"This is your final warning, surrender now and maybe Emperor will show you little mercy," Darth Vader told._

 _"I rather die then to bow down to your Emperor." Her father stated._

 _"That can be arrange." The dark lord challenged._

 _The battle continued as well the mighty storm. Thunder roared as the two blades clashed into together._

 ** _"Hate..." A unknown voice says._**

 _"If you won't join me, Perhaps your children would make a excellent exceptions to the Emperor." Darth Vader said._

 _Crystal realized what was he was trying to do; he was trying to get to him. Making him lose his focus. She wanted more then anything call his name, to warn him before it was to late. But her throat felt dry. Even with the poring rain her throat and tongue felt like the hot desert of Jakku; her heart was racing. Her mind screaming at her, telling her to help her father, warned him of the Sith plan._

 _"Never!"_

 _Everything went fast after that. Her father attacking left and right, but it wasn't enough. Even with the will of the Force her father slipped and was pierced in the heart._

 _Crystal laid there in horror as she saw her father buckled downs to the cold wet ground._

 _Her father was dead, and it was all her fault._

 ** _"Suffering!" It echoed_** _._

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger please don't kill me. More is coming soon I promise. Don't forget to favorite/follow and comment._**  
 ** _-Moviegirl4001_**

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger please don't kill me. More is coming soon I promise. Don't forget to vote and comment._**  
 ** _-Fangirl4001_**


	4. First Impression

**"I believe in annoyed at first sight." - Unknown**

"No!"

A young woman catapulted up with loud screech. She wasn't the only one who awoke. A white Martin was also awoken by the screeching.

"Sorry Blitz," she apologized as she wiped off the sweat that was tickling down her forehead. She cleared her throat, "Retourne dormir, mon ami, c'était juste un rêve." (go back to sleep, my friend, it was just a dream.) If only that was true.

Blitz looked at her with he beady black eyes for moment, making sure she was truly alright. "Go to sleep, we got loads to work to do today."

The Martin stood up on his feet, and crossed his front paws, looking at her unconvinced. Crystal shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly I'm fine," she said trying to convince him, and also herself, "unless you prefer to get up, it's fine by me."

To be honest she didn't want to sleep anymore; not wanting the dream to consume her any longer; most of her nightmares were about that night. The night she lost her family. It was like a constant reminder of her failure.

Blitz nodded in reply. Her furry companion stretched his limbs then jumped to his mistress right shoulder as she climbed out of the small cot. Quickly grabbing her lightsabers from under her pillow clinging them to her belt, Crystal quickly but quietly made her way out of room and exited the building.

Morning had arose in the planet of Corellia. The town merchants dealers quietly set up there morning supply as sun rose from the east.

As Crystal casually made her way past the market, she saw a booth full of fresh Jogan fruits. It made her stomach growled. Work has been rough to find the last few rotations.

She glanced at Blitz, who looked like he was probably thinking the same thing. Crystal tilted her head and whispered instructions to her partner.

After carefully instructing the plan to Blitz, Crystal secretly slipped him down to the streets and quietly made her way around again.

"How much for the fruits Sir?" She asked innocently, but already knowing the price.

The lime green-skinned Rodian thought for a moment, "Five credits each."

Crystal huffed in her mind, but her face didn't change. Examining the over price fruit Crystal could see Blitz slightly peaking out of the dirty ground waiting for the signal.

She tsk'ed. Crystal opened her mouth to say how awfully high the price was, when all of a sudden she heard a woman's scream.

"EHH! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME A BIG WHITE RAT IS ATTACKING ME! DELL GET IT OFF OF ME."

She chuckled to herself, Blitz was on top of a blue-skinned Twi'lek's face. The sales man stared in horror, then quickly ran to the woman's aid. Crystal smirked, the plan was working, but she needed to act before the Stormtroopers interfere.

Checking real quick if no one was watching, Crystal felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach like someone was spying on her, but she brushed it off there was no time to delay anymore she knew Blitz couldn't go on as long especially with an empty stomach. Shaking off the weird feeling, Crystal quickly stuffed as much fruit as she can in her bag.

As she was about to place another Jogan in, the owner shouted. "Thief!"

Crystal swore under her breath. That was her cue. Just as she was about to whistled Blitz back, four armed stormtroopers appeared. This should interesting she thought. Stuffing one last fruit, a laser blast shot barely missing her head.

Crystal whistled to Blitz, who was now on top the the women's head. Signaling him that it was time to go. The white Martin obeyed and jumped off but hissed viciously at the woman before caching up to his mistress. Crystal extended her hand so Blitz could jump on.

Crystal took out her K-16 Beyar Pistol out of the holster as she ran, and aiming it towards the troopers, blasting two of them in the chest in process. Two down two more to go.

"Come back here Mellark!"

Crystal laughed as she ran away from the market; her leather combat boots thumped heavily with every step she took as she ran across the streets of the town.

This was her life; living in the shadows, hopping to one planet to the next under different names, and let's not forget the the occasional run in with the Inquisitors those were always fun. She runs not because she wants to, but because that's all she knows and she could do.

After out running the stormtroopers for now Crystal stopped at an empty ally to catch her breath. That was a close one she thought as she breathed heavily. But there was still those two stormtroopers hunting her down. It's not over yet. She glanced over her right shoulder were Blitz was, giving him a faint smile.

"Nice job with the Twi'lek Partenaire," (Partner) She complimented him, "how about we celebrate are little victory before we leaving this oh so lovely place?"

Her furry companion let out a squeak in reply. "I thought so." Crystal mumbled settling back against the stone wall on her right, taking a seat in the cold filthy floor.

Crystal crossed her legs out of habit, placed Blitz to her right thigh and grabbed two Jogan fruit out her knapsack. She then passed one to Blitz, "Cheers." She murmured, then took a huge bite of the purple fruit. She didn't realized how hungry she was till she took the first bite.

Half way of eating her food, Crystal heard a crashing sound only a few feet away. She immediately rose up from the floor, with her blaster in hand. Picking up her bag and placing Blitz back on her shoulder, Crystal slowly walked towards were she heard the crashing sound. Nothing.

 _Must be my nerves acting up_ she thought as she put her pistol back into the holster. "Let's get going Blitz, the sooner we get out of here the better." Perhaps the next planet she takes refuge won't be as open and crowded. And less military officers, but then again the no where was safe.

Sneaking through the rickety alley, Crystal couldn't help but feel if some one was checking up on her again. And sure enough someone was.

"Well look what we have here," A rough scratchy voice said, creeping up on her, slamming her against the stone wall, "what a pretty thing like you doing here all by your self?" The stranger clutched her wrists tight so she wouldn't escape. Crystal winked her nose in disgust of the smell of alcohol in his breath. Typical Corellian.

She smirked,"Who's said I was alone." The drunken Corellian looked at her puzzled by her comment, before Blitz had jumped out his hiding spot to attacked him.

Blitz then jumped on him and tried to attacked, but the drunken Corellian took a step back and slapped Blitz, sending him to the ground unconscious. This made Crystal furious. As he chuckled with delight, she took the opportunity, and clenched her hand into a tight fist to punch him. Crystal swung her arm towards the man, but he quickly dodged the punch and slammed her back against the wall.

"Feisty little one aren't ya? Don't know how to give up?"

She squirmed, trying to release herself from his firm grip around her neck. Please don't make me do this Crystal thought as she struggled. As her last resort Crystal used the force to get one of her lightsabers, she ignited it, a long purple blade swiped the man's left forearm off releasing her from his firm grip.

He screamed in agony as his clutches were he's arm used to be. His knees buckled down and crumpled onto the cold ground.

Once Crystal regain her breath and balance, she deactivated the saber hooking it back to her belt, then kicked the Corellien ribs just for safekeeping before checking up Blitz. Crystal knelt down next to him.

While scanning for any signs of life, Crystal saw his nose slightly twitching. Thank the maker, you're still alive she thought. Crystal sighed in relief. Carefully but quickly Crystal picked up unconscious Blitz and cradled him with her arm, and grabbed her bag from the floor with the other arm.

"Come let's get out of here." Said Crystal, as she looked for an escape route.

Taking the back route of the ally, Crystal walked swiftly deeper into the ally. Turning the corner to where the exits was, Crystal heard an all to familiar voice behind her

"Hey! Who goes there?" Her eyes widened in shock and in fear. _Blast_ she thought.

"Look it's that girl from this morning let's get her!" A Stormtrooper pointed out. It was a new set four or a least that how much she saw, she was to busy running to count.

Running for her life, Crystal sped as fast has she could across the ally, until she encountered a dead end. _Dead end great_ she thought. The wall was to tall, even if she Force jumped there was no way she was going to make it before the Stormtroopers surrounded her; even if she did Force jumped there was no telling where she'll end up, she could end up crashing into a whole fleet of Stormtroopers for all she knew. Perhaps she could uses her lightsaber again, it would definitely do the job quickly. She thought for a quick moment. No she already drawn to much attention to herself already. "Hey you! Stop right there!" One Stormtrooper said.

How did I get into this mess she wondered. Crystal sighed. With her eyes closed, she slowly turned around with her hands in the air as a sign of surrender. But when she fully turned around, she heard the sound of blast shots ringing in ears.

Ducking for her life Crystal immediately took the opportunity take cover. Once the sound of shooting calm down, she peaked up from where she was hiding, with her pistol in hand. To her surprise all of the Stormtroopers were unconscious or dead.

"Are you alright?" Her savior asked with concern. He had dark brown hair and eyes, and a unshaven beard that even she had to admit it suited him, but what struck out the most to her was the insignia on his soft brow jacket.

A Rebel, just her luck.

Crystal only nodded, not knowing rather to be impressed or worry of the newcomer. "Good, now let's get out here before anymore come," he extended his hand to help her up. Crystal hesitated. Could she trust him? Should she make a run for it and pray that she wouldn't get captured? She was snapped out of her thought when she heard sounds of thumping foot steps coming this way, "come on, we don't have all day." She opened her mouth to say something, but the man tugged her up, and guided her by her out of the smelly ally before she could say a word.

Once they were in safe distance from the village, Crystal broke the awkward silence by blurted out, "You're with the rebellion.. aren't you?"

The man glanced at her and replied. "You'll soon find out."

She frowned, "I hate to burst your babble Mr?"

"Non of your business." He said coolly.

She hummed, "Lovely name," she looked up at the Rebel, "I want nothing to do with your little resolution thing."

"They mentioned you might say that." He muttered. Without a warning the rebel cuffed her wrists, and snatched all of her weapons.

"Hey those are mine!" She stretched her now cuffed hands, trying to reach her weapons; most specifically her lightsabers, but he ignored her and shoved her belongings inside his satchel.

Crystal groaned loudly, "You can at least explain why I'm being kidnap."

He scoffed "You're not being kidnap,"

"Oh."

"You're being arrested." He simply clarified with his odd accent.

"Well, isn't that's convenient." Crystal says sarcastically. She looked up once more at the so call rebel, What dose he think he is? Did her really spect a thank you? If she wasn't tired up and Blitz was conscience he'd definitely think twice taking her against her will.

"Cassian did you find her or- oh." A tall gray Imperial droid said as they arrived to the rebel's ship. "Not now Kay, just do what your supposed to do." Cassian said quietly to the droid before he entered the ship.

"What dose he mea-" Unfortunately for her she didn't get to finish; to her dismay the gray droid whacked her her in the head, sending her into darkness.


	5. Yavin 4

**"I rebel; therefore I exist."**

 **\- Albert Camus**

There was no words to describe the scene she'd just witnessed; her father was dead by the hands of a cold blooded traitor.

The girl stood there in utter shock. She felt as if all of the stars turned off and there was only darkness. She knew this day would always hunt her.

She probably had pinched herself a hundred time that moment. Hoping that it was all just a bad dream and she'd wake up with her father alive, but sadly it didn't work, it only caused her arm to brushed.

With her eyes still facing the area where her now dead father lay, the girl heard a twig snap behind her. Just when she was going to let out a scream, her mouth her covered in time by a hand, but not her hand.

Hesitantly she peaked to her right to find her brother, Killian soaking wet with his left hand covering her mouth.

In relief, Crystal sighed silently. Once her brother sensed that she was calmer, he slowly removed his hand and placed his fingers to his lips, signaling his sister to stay quiet. Crystal gave a slight nod.

"He had children, find them and shoot on sight." a dark voice ordered three Deathtroopers before heading back to the shuttle. For a small moment Crystal had almost forgotten he was still there.

That was their cue to leave. The two siblings crawled through the the long, wet grass to the entrance of the forest.

When they both enter the forest, they both got on their feet, and ran as fast as they could to the safe haven; The safe haven was a dark cave behind a waterfall a few miles deep inside the forest.

The rain had finally calmed down, but it left all the paths muddy and slippery making it difficult to run without falling on their faces.

Once they reached the waterfall, the two ex-padawans carefully slipped behind the cataract, where lies the entrance of the cave.

Carefully, the two of them slid down to the water and quickly crunched down to hide behind the huge bolder, that was close to the entrance.

Trying her best not to move, Crystal hold her breath in fear trembling and giving away their location by vibrating the water.

Outside, they heard the sound of heavy thumps scouting around the area. "Deathtroopers." She thought.

Crystal looked at her brother with fear. Killian who was peaking out of the bolder slowly moved his hand at the very edge of the rock and flicked it ever so slightly.

"What was that?" one of the Deathtroopers said.

"It came from over there," another Trooper pointed towards the opposite direction, "let's go and check it out." and they left.

The girl breathed in a sigh of relief, and apparently so did her brother. They both waited a few more moments before walking deeper into the cave.

"What in blazing were you thinking!" Her brother scolded, once they made to the stoney land that was inside the cave.

Crystal glared at him and opened her mouth say something rude or sarcastically back, but all that came out was sobs of tears. Killian looked at her at sympathy and wrapped his small arms around his sister. "I'm sorry Cryst."

"Me too." Sniffed Crystal.

A good few hours had past, and there was still no sign of Saw. Killian had fallen asleep beside the nice and toasty fire he had made earlier, Crystal on the other hand was wide awake, worrying what was taking Saw so long.

"Perhaps, he had forgotten where the Safe Haven was? No, Saw not the kind of person to forget those things. Maybe, he ran into some trouble along the way here and-." A splashing noise suddenly appeared out of nowhere, which immediately caused her to snapped out of her thoughts and wake up Killian.

Instantly both of them jumped up to their feet with worry faces. More splashes came. Without hesitation both Killian and Crystal activated their lightsabers.

The noise became closer and closer until dark familiar figure appeared in front of them.

It was Saw, he had come at last.

"My children, put your weapon down there is no threat here," says Saw.

But neither one of let their guard down, they looked at him with hesitation Could he be trusted? Or would they be better on there own?

"come now, there isn't time to waste."

Reluctantly they both obeyed, deactivated their sabers. Once they made it inside of Saw's ship and buckled in, Killian gave his sister a small smile. A smile that almost looked like the same smile her father gave to her only a few hours prior. A smile saying "Trust me, it will be ok soon." And that was all she needed to hear. The little girl let out a huge yawn.

Her brother took notice of her tiredness and said, "Go to sleep sis, I'll wake you up when we land." Crystal gave him a grateful smile, and leaned back in her seat, and also using her brother's shoulder as a pillow. Crystal shut her eyes, and drifted into nothingness.

•••

The young woman was jolted awake by the sound of the ship's engine. One of the first things she noticed was the throbbing migraine that was pondering in her skull. She groaned in pain as she slowly shift her sitting position. Her hand were cuffed. _Great_ she thought.

Looking around the ship to see If there was anything to pick through the lock, Crystal noticed there was no sign of Blitz, and also her pistol and lightsabers were missing. _That bloody son of a bantha stole her lightsaber_ ; now she's angry.

A few moments later the door sled open. Her eyes squinted as light entered the main hold.

"Look who finally woke up," A man in rebels uniform said, "come on Miss, the General and the Senator are waiting." He roughly took her by the arm and help her off the floor, guiding her out of the ship and into the entrance of the rebellion base. Crystal reluctantly followed, there's no way she was going to escape without her weapons and even if she could, she wouldn't forgive herself if she left Blitz to theses so call "freedom fighters."

As the they make there way to wherever they're taking her, they passed by a fleet of X-wings starfighters. Crystal observed them from a distance. She wasn't much of a pilot; she only flew when she had to ( which lately she had to do a lot), but Killian on the other hand loved flying. Crystal features darken in thought of her brother.

Once they arrived at what Crystal guessed was the War Room, she was seated by one of those huge halo table with a screen in it. The room was filled with all shorts of technology and people. There was one person there with a datapad in hand glaring at her.

After the he dismissed the rebel, who escorted her, the man with the datapad turned to her with glaring eyes and asked coolly. "You're currently calling herself Alaya Mellark. Is that correct?" Crystal remained quiet and gave the officer or whatever rank he was a bored, unpleased look, but unfortunately, he took it as a gesture to continue.

"Let's see, possession of unsanctioned weapons, felony of theft, aggravated assault, resisting arrest and escaping custody," Crystal snorted on the last one, she had forgotten she and Blitz managed to pull that one off.

The man lowered his datapad and look at fugitive, "Images if the Imperials authorities had found out who you really are, Crystal Stark. That is your given name, isn't not?"

She flinched, it's been years since heard her true name. The last time someone said her name things.. didn't go so good.

"Crystal Stark, daughter Jedi Knight Victor Stark and Jedi Knight Keira Atal. Tell me, how did you survive-"

"I'm not a Jedi. If that's what you're asking, they're all gone now ." She whispered last part.

A woman with auburn hair and a elegant white dress robes appeared to the other side of the holo table. _Mon Monthma_ Crystal recognized. "If you are not a Jedi like you say, then how did you get theses lightsabers?" The Senator asked, as she placed two familiar cylinders on the table. _Her lightsabers_.

"You can imagine, what you can find in the black market these days," Crystal easily lied, not taking her eyes off her sabers. The temptation was unbearable. You have no idea how hard it was to not run off with them.

"I beg to differ," A familiar voice said, she broke her contact to her belongings to look up Crystal eyes widened in shock when she saw owner of the voice. He looked older since the last time she saw him. "It's good to see you again, little Jedi."

•••

Everything was gone; the temple, their Masters, their friends... and their mother. All gone.

"We're here." Her father announced.

"Here?" Young Crystal wondered, "there's nothing here but space and asteroids."

The young padawan turned her right to face her brother; he was asleep.

Crystal nudged her brother roughly so he could wake up.

Instantly, her brother stood awake "W-wha." He said sleepily.

"Where are we?" Asked Crystal quietly.

Killian yawned, "how should I know?" Go ask Dad." He said before closing her eyes once more.

Crystal stick her tongue out at him. As much as Crystal loved her brother, he could be a big Nerfherder at times.. most of the time.

The entire ship began to shake as her father plotting the ship to land.

"Killian, Crystal, get up, we're here." Their father said as he climbed out of the cockpit. The two siblings obeyed and followed their father.

Once outside Crystal got a better view of the asteroid. There laid a small building.

The building almost looked like hospital or something. When they all made to the ground they were greeted by what looks like a Alderaanian whispered something into her father ear. Once he was done whispering, he nodded firmly. After the officers left their father turned to them and said; "Come now." as he walked towards the facility.

Once they entered the facility they were greeted by three familiar faces. "Masters, Senator," her father bowed his head respectively at them.

"Master Stark, much to discuss we do, waste time we cannot." Says the wise green Jedi.

"I think it would best if we spoke of this in private." Master Kenobi suggested, his eyes flicked at the padwans.

Crystal looked up at Master Kenobi , his robe was burnt and covered coal dust; he looked as if he came out of a fire pit.

"My man will take good care of them, you have my word." The Senator promised.

Their father nodded in understand, and knelt at his children's height, "I'm going to talk with Master Yoda and Master Kenobi now, if you need anything, I'll be in that room over there," he pointed toward the door across from them.

The two siblings gave weak nod.

"Alright then," their father stood and turned to the guard, "look after them." Then went off with the two other Masters.

"Don't worry little Jedi, you're safe now." The Senator asserted, with a gentle smile before entering the same room their father and the other Master had entered earlier.

•••

"Why am I here exactly?" Crystal demanded, wanting this interrogation to be over with.

The red haired senator gave her a small smile, "We think you might be able to help us."

"How exactly?"

Mon motion to her right, " This is Captain Cassian Andor, Rebel Intelligence."

Crystal turned her head to face this Cass Andor, person. To her surprise it was the person she was looking for all day. "Oh so you do have a name. I think the one you gave me suites you better." She smirked.

The two superiors gave a him an odd look.

The captain shrugged little, but continued; "When was the last contact with your brother, Killian Stark?" The Rebel Captain questioned with his arms folded.

She hesitated, but eventually answered; "It's been thirteen years since that last time I saw him."

"Do you know where's he's been the all this time?" Cassian continued, taking a daring step closer to her.

Crystal shook her head, "Don't know, don't care."

"And what about Saw Gerrera?" The captain proceeded to question.

Crystal frowned, then says in a cold tone "Like I said before, it's been a long time. They both think I'm dead, and if you don't mind I'll like to keep it that way,"

"And why's that?" Draven said in a flat tone.

"let's say it's better that way," She also said In a flat tone.

"Why are you asking me all this?" Crystal asked.

"We're looking for man called Tivik, we heard he holds vital information about Empires new secret weapon." The Senator answered.

She thought for a moment, "Tivik, yeah I remember him."

"Do you know where he is then?" Cassian said, taking another step closer.

"No, I lost tracks of all Saw's men way back, but I do know someone who might."

"Who?" Draven asked impatiently

"He's name is Regulus Callaghan. He's a old colleague of mine. If anyone would know where Tivik is it's him." Said Crystal

"Do you think he will help?" The captain asked

Crystal shrugged her shoulders "For the right price, sure."

"Do you know where he is located?" Inquired the general.

An idea popped in her head "I could tell you or I could take you there myself if and only if you promise to let my friend and I go in peace, never ever bothering us again."

There was a long pause of silence and a few mummers here and there. After few moments of discussing, the council finally made their choice.

"We accept your proposal."

Crystal pursed her mouth in a self-satisfied smirk, "Fantastic, now if you don't mind can somebody unlock these bloody cuffs off of me."


	6. Opinions

**"I know my value. Anyone opinions doesn't really matter."**

 **\- Peggy Carter, Agent Carter**

"Where's my friend?" Crystal demanded, it have more then an hour since her release, and was still no sign of her furry companion.

"You mean that thing that nearly scratched one of my men to death?" General Draven sneered.

"In his defense, one of your men did kidnap me. He was just trying protect his mistress." The young woman pointed out.

The general sighed, "Being Miss. Stark her… thing." Draven Ordered the nearest officer.

A few moments later, Crystal spotted the officer that Draven sent, but this time he was carrying a cage.

"Here you go Miss." The rebel officer said as he placed the cage onto the floor.

"mon pauvre Blitz," Crystal knelt down and unlocked the cage, "mon pauvre Blitz, qu'est-ce que ces gens veulent dire? (my poor Blitz, what did those mean people do to you?)

The white marten immediately fled from the cage as soon it was opened. Crystal plucked him off the floor and placed him on her shoulder.

"Are you ready are not?" A voice said behind her in a coolly manner.

Crystal turned around to see Captain.. Captain Andreas? Wasn't it? The woman sighed deeply, "After you." She gestured.

"Yeah, right." He pushed her in front of him.

The two began to walk through Rebel Base, heading towards Cassian's ship once again. The staring that was accompanying them became irritating. Not that she blamed them anyway. After all, it's not every day you see a force-sensitive person alive or being turned into a Inquisitor by the Empire.

When the ship's doors closed behind them, Andor went up to the cockpit to do some pre-flight check ups leaving Crystal to herself.

Once Captain Andor was out of her sight, Crystal took the chance to search the back of the carrier for her lightsabers.

"Finally." She sighed in relief once she found her sabers in the captain's travel bag.

Crystal was about to stamp her lightsabers to when she heard a mechanical voice.

"We haven't formally met, I'm K2-SO. I am a reprogrammed Imperial droid . I'm the on that hit you on the head in Corellia" The droid introduced himself to the newest rebel.

The voice startled her, marking to drop her lightsabers.

"Pleasure." She muttered tensely, as she quickly picked up her sabers and strapped them to her belt before someone decides to hide them again.

"I see you met K2." observed, when he entered the back the the carrier.

Crystal rolled her eyes in annoyance "Yes, it's charming to meet the robot who hit me on the head, while you kidnaped me,"

"Arrested." The rebel captain clarified.

"Call what you want, but it's still kidnaping."

"Oh I like her," K2 commented, "do you think we can keep her?"

Crystal scoffed. "First off she has a name, and second once we had are little chat with Callaghan I'm out of here. I'm not into these sorts of things."

"Why do you resent the rebellion so much? Can't you see we're trying to make the galaxy a peaceful place?"

"A peaceful place?" Crystal snorted, "Now you sound like a Imperial."

Placing Blitz down to the seat next the young woman stood up from her seat to to face him "my philosophy is peace is transitory. Don't get me wrong or anything I despise the Empire as much as the next person, but I'm sorry this cause you dearly love, it's simply hopeless. "

The rebel huffed, "Who knows, maybe doing this may change your mind."

"Trust me one thing you want to know about me, Captain, once I make up my mimd there's no going back," she said solemnly.

The pilot sighed, "Surprisingly I actually feel sorry for you."

"Sticks and stones Darling."

"If you two are done fighting like an old married couple we have a job to do or shall I just do it myself." Said the gray Imperial droid.

Cassian muttered in his language, before heading towards the crockpot of the ship

Crystal took her seat and stuck her tongue out at him. As she crossed her arms Crystal thought _This is going to be a long flight._

Neither one of them spoke again for the rest of the flight.


End file.
